


Family of Flames and Magic

by vixen_uchiha



Series: Magical Flames [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: Family is family not matter what to most people. But to some your not family if you don't have flames to others your not family if you have magic. Very few people have both. Yet once in a while a person is born with both. Tsuna older sister was born this way and sold when she tested negative for flames. This is her story on how she comes back to her family & starts her own Famiglia





	1. Year 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted on FF.net

I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn  


I must apologize to those that have read and reviewed this story. When I posted the work I posted the unedited version. I have many thanks to those that have read this story with all the mistakes that it had. I also know that there are still mistakes within the story.  


Notes: I do not have a beta reader right now; so there will be mistakes please just live with them until I find a beta. Second note this is a female Harry Potter story if you do not like it then stop reading right now. If I get reviews and complaints about Harry being a girl I will just share with my friends and we will laugh at you.  
Family of Flames and Magic  


"Are you sure this is the correct place?" my sectary asked as she parked the car.  


"Unfortunately it is the correct place. I have been told there are wards in place make sure the scanner is on. I want to know if there are wards and what kind," I said before getting out of the car.  


"Yes sir," she told me once she joined me on the walk. Not long after knocking we were greeted by Petunia Dursley.  


"How may I help you?" she asked with a smile I had a feeling if she knew who we really where she wouldn't have opened the door. The late Lady Potter had a lot to say about her sister and not all of it was kind.  


"Might we come in; the business we came on is best spoken about behind closed doors," I told her. She smiled at me before asking if I could come back later when her husband was home as he handled all the household business.  


"Our business needs not involve him. As it has to do with the child left in your care a few days ago," I told her she paled at that and tried to shut the door. But I held it open and when it became clear to her she had no choice to let us in she stepped aside.  


"Janie be a dear and collect the Potter heir and start the listed scans," I said Janie once more told me yes sir and left the living room where I had forced Mrs. Dursley too once in the home. The woman looked positively ill at what I had just said; I understood why when Janie came back with the child and told me where she had found her.  


"This will not happen again! If it does I will see to it both children are removed from your care. Your son does carry the blood the wards are based on after all," I said.  


"You can't do that! The old freak said we would be safe from your kind so long as we took the brat in," she all but yelled at me.  


"Really have you spoken of this matter?" I asked.  


"No, there was a letter with that thing. It told me how we had to keep it in our home and we would be safe," she said  


"Fetch it," I ordered she glared at me but left to collect the letter. "How is the child?" I asked once she was gone.  


"He has a light nappy rash. They might have kept the child in a boot cupboard. But he was feed well it seems so they must not be too heartless. I do not like the looks of the cut on his forehead," she told me. I ran a finger over it and shuddered at the magic I felt inside it. I was pleased to hear the glamour band was still in working order.  


"Make a note to have a curse breaker at the healer appointments," I said she nodded before placing the child on the blanket she had speared out. She had just given him some toys to play with when Mrs. Dursley returned. She said nothing as she dropped the letter at my feet it was clear she did not wish to touch me. A click of my fingers had it floating into my hands I smiled at the sound she made.  


"There are also to extra bonds on the child that are not in his file," Janie said once she was finished scanning the child.  


"Make a note of them then go ready the house. While you are at it seal that cupboard," I told her she nodded at that.  


"You don't have the right to go about making changes to my home," Mrs. Dursley snapped out.  


"You will find out that I can do what I like," I said drawing her attain back to be Janie quickly left the room after that.  


"Just what is she going to do?" The woman asked will more like demanded.  


"She will be readying the house for a magical child and setting up a room for the child. As it seems you are unable to do so," I told her. The woman glared at me but said nothing as she sat back down. I raised an eyebrow at what was in the letter blood wards really.  


"Where is your phone I need to make a few calls," I told her I needed a team here quickly to look over these so-called wards to make sure they were not harmful to the children.  


"Pet who's car is parked out front?" I heard Mr. Dursley asking as he came into the house.  


"Have a seat Mr. Dursley. I am here to tell you how you will be treating the Potter heir while he is in your care," I said; the man puffed up and turned a shade of purple.  
"Now see here! You freaks cannot come into my home and tell me what to do," the man yelled.  


"Then you shall die; you are not needed for the wards to work," I said both adults paled at that. I did not know how the wards worked yet but I knew they had no idea about them save for what was in that letter. And that wasn't much.  


"I spoke to your wife when I first came about alternatives for housing the Potter," I said Mr. Dursley looked pleased.  


"No! He will do as told I'll make sure of it." Mrs. Dursley said.  


"See that you do you know what will happen if any harm comes the child," I said just as Mr. Dursley demanded to be told what was going on. She told him in a harsh whisper that I had told her only their son was really needed and if need be we could be removed.  


"There will also be weekly visits from my employs; a house elf will also be assigned to watch the child in case of magical outburst that needed handle quickly," I said  


"A what?" both adults asked it would be easier to show them than to explain.  


"Tinni," I called said elf quickly popped into the room.  


"These being very bad muggles! They be keeping little Harry in a room not fit for elves!" she said so she had been here all along. I would have to ask her just how much care they had given the child.  


"I see; a room is being prepared upstairs for the child. The cupboard has been sealed so the child will never be placed back there. I want you here at all times to make sure they are following the rules given to them. If not you are to seal yourself and the children in the nursery and send for me," I said  


"Tinni will do," she said before vanishing more than likely to see to the room.  


"Fine we'll keep the brat but I want to be paid for doing so," Mr. Dursley said  


"Tinni will handle all the money needed for the care and upkeep for the Potter heir," I said  


"That is not right we should be compensated for taking that thing into our home," he snapped at me.  


"And you are in the form of the wards. So long as Potter calls this place home it will be protected. But I should remind you that you do not carry the blood the wards are based one so you are really not needed," I said once more he turned nice purple color. And I knew what I said next might just push him over the edge.  


"But I do not see the child having a problem with that as the mortgage is held the bank I work for. You should also know that the Potter family hold the mortgage stock for Grunnings drill factor," I said the man made a choking sound but did not die. Pity he would be the one to watch.  


"That is not possible I know the manager of the bank that holds the loan personally," he said  


"It is one of the many subsidiary banks that work for Gringotts," I said as Janie came down the stairs.  


"Hello Mr. Dursley it is nice to see you out once more," Janie said with a smile. His wife was quick to demand how he knew her.  


"She's Phil's nice our bank manager. If had known he was a freak I would have went else were to do our banking," he said  


"Oh, Uncle doesn't have a drop of magic I am like your sister Mrs. Dursley," Janie said before telling me she was finished placing all the monitoring charms.  


"Good; I am almost finished here as well you can wait in the car if you wish." She nodded and left the house. "Now before I go; you will bring both boys to this clinic tomorrow," I laid the paper with the address on the table. "Do not make me send anyone to collect them. A team will be by in the night to look over the wards. No one will even notice them do not forget we will be watching you." I said before leaving.  


Once outside I raised an eyebrow at the people talking to Janie I could hear what all they were asking her as well.  


"Miss Jones we are finished here for today," I said  


"Yes sir," She said before opening the car door for me.  


"Sir; are you able to tell us why you are here?" Asked a woman I hummed before telling her that I was taking care of some business for the late Lord and Lady Potter. She thanked me before hurrying off I knew a gossip when I saw one and word would work its way around the neighborhood about the Potters. I knew beforehand what Mrs. Dursley had told others of her sister and husband.  


"Do you think they will believe what you said you or what they were told?" Janie asked as she drove off.  


"Oh, gossips like to know everything and hate not knowing. So she will look into them more than likely; few employees have already put out what I wish them to know. Most of it is the truth the rest is what I want and need them to know about the Potter family," I said  


  
\------Time Skip-----  


"Do you want me to go and see who brought Harry? As we know he was not with the student groups," Janie said  


"No, my son is working the lobby today he will tell me whom the child is with and send word when they come into the bank," I told her it wasn't an hour later that word reached me.  


"They sent the groundskeeper with Potter and Ragnok needs to be informed. The two goblins that interacted with the child did not mention that you needed to see him," My son said. It seems Dumbledore would be paying the forfeit. Hours later I found myself going over the items Harry had been allowed to buy. It was only the basics and only the only other item not on the list Potter had been able to buy was a trunk.  


"Janie will take you to get the other items you need. I will need to take that owl and have it checked for spells and have spelled placed on it for safety reason," I said both of them nodded at that. "Now is there anything you would like before you start school?" I asked Potter looked at the owl sadly.  


"I really did not want an owl; I was hoping to find out if my grades were well enough for a trip to the magical district in Japan. I would like to get a two-tailed cat," she said  


"Owls are very useful animals," Janie said  


"I understand that but that owl is very noticeable and just by being me everyone will be paying to attain to any pet I have," she said  


"True, I will keep the owl in my office until we can find a use for it. As I have already seen your marks so I can tell you they are well enough for the trip. However why there you will be taking a language O.W.L." I said  


"Sir are you sure?"Janie asked  


"Yes; as it will be an international test it is filed differently than O.W.L.S. held at Hogwarts," I said  


"Janie I knew about this beforehand. I will be tested on all the languages I know or learning," Potter told her.  


"But you know four languages as of right now and are learning three more," Janie said.  


"I know and I do not mind the test they are not that hard," Potter told her.  


"Janie before you take Potter shopping I need an oath from you," I said she looked at me oddly but pulled out her wand.  


"A binding oath," I said she blinked than glared  


"You cannot expect a child to bind us!" She snapped out I laughed at that.  


"No; Potter's healer will act as the binder Potter is her as the witness," I told her as said healer came into the office. Once the oath was given I told Janie the truth about Potter.  


"So you really a girl?" Janie said Potter just nodded "Please tell me your parents did not name you Harry James Potter," Janie said.  


"Hayden Selene Potter," she said holding out her hand for the other woman.  


"Hayden is still an odd name for a girl," Janie said  


"Maybe but I like it, we have a ton of things to get including a different trunk," Potter said  


"I was going to get you one before I knew your true gender that one is just sad," Janie said. Once Janie had left to collect the needed item Potter sat down in front of my desk.  


"What should I do about the fact I was not told how to get on the plate form?" Hayden asked  


"I am sure Dumbledore has a plain for you but I want you on the train before he can enact them," I told her  


"How invisible do I need to be?" she asked.  


"Nothing a normal non-magical child could do and nothing that will hint to your training," I told her  


"I understand; where you able to get some extra uniforms?" she asked I told her that I was and would send them by elf once she was settled into school. The week before I was to take Hayden on her overseas shopping trip was a crazy one. Five goblins were put to death for their roles in helping steal form, Potter. I had gained six extra vaults to handle and they all needed to be audited. Plus a wizard had tried to break in the vaults for some reason and if not for Janie he might have gotten away.  


Gringotts tried to keep up with the non-magical but who knew taser could be some small. But we now had a way to get a man inside Hogwarts and after questioning both souls in the body. Ragnok was not pleased when he learned how the thing was alive and less pleased when he learned that one of our vaults was being used to hold a soul piece.  


"Ragnok might I ask why you wish to see my charge?" I asked after he had tasked me to arrange a meeting.  


"You dare question our leader!" snapped one of the guards.  


"I am not questioning him. I just wish to know why he wants to meet my charge; I was tasked by her parents to keep her safe. I know she could not have done anything to offend the nation. She, in fact, has taken to the lessons we allow for our human workers," I said  


"As it was your sectary that stopped the human and the abomination. So I know you were made aware of the other Horcruxes. We have collected all but a few of them. Two have been dealt with already; in fact, you destroyed one some years ago. However, it never accrued to anyone that black magic you had removed was a soul piece." Ragnok said I paled at that and made a mental note to keep a closer eye on Dumbledore.  


"We were able to find out other location of his soul pieces. One has been moved but we might have a way to find out where. I need to speak to your charge for two reasons. You know she is the heir the Black family holdings," I nodded at that Lord A Black had come in a few weeks ago and named her heir. "The abomination told us he had ordered his follower to store one of his soul pieces in our vaults. All the items in the vault are cursed; however, the owners or heirs of the family could allow us to enter and remove any items. After some searching I was able to find an heir to the LaStrange family; it is your charge." Ragnok told me I blinked at that.  


"How?" I asked almost in a whisper  


"Before they were arrested they were able to adopt the child by blood. I do not know when or how but it works in our favor. I would like you to set up a meeting with Lord Black and your charge," Ragnok said  


"I will sir; oh I should warn you my charge is a fan of your take over and will more than likely ask for your autograph," I told him; he just laughed at that. The meetings went smoothly Lord Black was even able to help us claim the one we knew to be held by Malfoy. I had been informed that there was the only one left and our agent going in place of the human Quirrell would deal with it by year's end.  


And like all other trips, something would happen it was why I made her wear a different glamour band that would also hide her flame types. It would be trouble of the worse sort if the wrong families found out her flame type. I had been waiting for something to happen I did not expect for her to meet a member of A. By the time they had finished talking she had an invitation to the summer camp held in Mafia land.  


"I can go right?" she asked as she bounced in place.  


"If your grades meet the standers you may," I told her she hugged me at that. I had basically told her she could go; she kept up her grades even if she did not have a reason too.  


"So are you able to tell me what is bothering you?" she asked the brat knew me too well.  


"It is about your birth family," I told her she frowned at that. While she knew of her adoption, she did not know of the reasons and I had just found out some information that displeases me.  


"The news displeases you and will upset me," she said  


"Yes," I told her before getting the flies out and handing them over for her to read.  


"Is there anything we can do to help them? I can see from the reports (nana) is a lost cause. But there has to be a way to help my brothers," she said  


"Helping the youngest will be easy. I have already put plains into motions and will enact them next summer. I am just not sure how to help Blaise the boy is just too close to the problem," I told her.  


"Just keep thinking on it maybe something will come to us. Thank you for telling me most would hide it from me as I am a child," she said  


I yawned as I came down the stairs, "You're up early Harry," Dudley said from his spot in front of the stove.  


"Could say the same to you why are you up?" I asked as I sat down.  


"I wanted to make you a good breakfast before you head off for your train as they only serve sweet on it and I know that you don't like sweets all that much," he said  


"Thank you; but how did you know that?" I asked  


"Oh, I read some of your books. Really liked Hogwarts: A History," He told me  


"Not that I mind but why are you reading my books; you know your parents wouldn't like it," I said  


"Fuck them and what they think. If not for your account manager I would be just like Piers," he snapped out. I shuddered at the thought of Dudley being like Peairs Polkerson.  


"Let's be thankful for small miracles. Will you be okay after I leave?" I asked  


"I should be but if a need up I can always go to the bank and talk to your manager," he said I sat up at that.  


"Dudley, can you see the inn that leads to the ally?" I asked  


"Clear as day, I followed you once when you took the bus there. Been a few times myself but did not want to buy anything in case it was found," he told me.  


"Help me carry my things down we both needed to be ready when the cab comes. You need to speak to Rok right now," I said he asked why as he turned off the stove. I told him I could not explain it myself and to leave everything where it was. It would be good for Petunia to do some housework.  


"I still do not get why it is so importation that I can see the inn," Dudley said as we were waiting on the cab.  


"It has to do with magic that is all I know. You might have magic like mine or you could be a squib," I told him.  


"I could just go on my own this is going to make you late. I would hate for you to miss your train," He said.  


"I have time just got to think of a reason to get the cabby to make a few extra stops without asking questions," I said  


"Where else did you have to go this morning?" he asked  


"I was going to stop at Granny's cafe for breakfast and get the lunch I order for today," I told him.  


"So I was cooking for no reason?" He asked.  


"It was nice of you but your cooking still sucks. You might make a mean sandwich but you somehow burn water," I told him he smiled and said that was true. Once dressed for the day and after explaining just why I was dressed as a girl.  


The Cabby was more than willing to make a few extra stops. In his words, I was his boss until I paid him and if a wanted to pay him extra is was my business. Once in Rok's office, Dudley all but shoved me out telling me not to miss my train and he would send word when he knew something.  


"Were here kid," the cabby said as he stopped in the unloading zone. I paid him after he helped me load my things onto a trolley. I had a feeling he was only being so nice because I had dressed as a girl. I hated having short hair but Harry Potter had to have short messy hair.  


As I made my way over to the entice I could not help but overhear a woman calling how the station was packed with muggles and asking her daughter where to go. I could tell the other children with her were hers and all Hogwarts students. This had to be part of Dumbledore's plan, Rok had warned me about the families in his pocket and this family was one of them. It was easy to slip past them. While I could not see any aurors I saw someone better . I smile when spotted better Madam Bones was seeing someone off. While I hate to break up a send-off but knew the higher up those involved the less likely Dumbledore could get them off.  


"This best not be a joke young lady," Madam Bones told me after I had told her what I had seen on the other side.  


"I wouldn't joke about someone breaking the law like this," I said while the girl she had just hugged before I stopped to tell her the news glared at me. Madam Bones was quick to tell two Alours to follow her and I was quick to get away so I could change outfits and wigs. She might come looking for me on the train and I did not wish to be found until the sorting.  


I had just settled in when one of the Weasley children popped his head into the compartment asking me if I had seen Harry Potter; that they were best mates.  


"No; does he really have a scar?" I asked he just told me I must be one of those muggle-borns before leaving. The train left shortly after that I settled in with a book I wasn't really reading it. I was using it to hide my smile from the people that were looking for The-Boy-Who-Lived.  


I looked up when someone knocked rather than opening the door to see whom was inside or wasn't in many cases.  


"Sorry to interrupt your reading put have you seen a toad? Mine has gotten away from me," A somewhat chubby boy I knew to be the Longbottom heir asked.  


"No, I am sorry to say that I haven't but maybe I can help you find it. Where did you have it last?" I asked him. He how he had placed it in his pocket before getting on the train. "Did you look in all your pockets?" I asked making him blush six pockets latter he had found his toad. I had also talked him into joining me until the girl helping him came along so they did not miss each other.  


"Thank you for helping me and you might be right about my pockets. Oh, I just realized I never introduced myself. I am Neville Longbottom," he said holding out his hand. Before I could return the favor as I did not mind him know I was Harry Potter. A girl stepped into the compartment, I had thought she was another person hunting The-Boy-Who-Lived. But she started in on Neville for sitting around while she did all the work to find his toad.  


"If you had opened your eyes and not your month you might have noticed he has already found his missing pet," I said  


"You don't have the right to be so rude! Apologize right now!" She snapped out.  


"Not going to happen; why don't you go on about your business and I will finish up here," I said the girl huffed before telling Neville to come along.  


"I think I will stay here and finish talking," He said only for the girl the order him to come along that they had to go back to their compartment.  


"You're not his boss and you clearly do not know how this world works. Now leave before I make you," I snapped out I hated dealing with people like her. She glared at me but thankfully left without saying anything more. I shut and sealed the door once she was gone I did not wish to be overheard.  


"Before I tell you whom I am I need your word you will not tell anyone whom I am," I said.  


"I think I should leave as it is not right to ask such a thing for a name," he said as he stood I blinked.  


"I do not want your oath, just your word that you will not tell anyone whom I am. I trust the word of the Longbottom family," I said he say back down still frowning but said I had his word.  


"I am Harry Potter," I said holding out my hand he looked at me very confused I just removed the wig. And spent the next little while explaining about fake hair. The door was opened a short while later the woman selling candy did not look to please.  


"Thank you," I said before rushing out of the compartment and into the bathroom a few doors down. When I returned both Neville and the snack lady were still confused.  


"Someone sealed us in and I really needed to go," I told her she frowned and asked us if we wanted anything off the cart.  


"No thank you we stocked up in the alley," I said Rok had never been able to confirm or deny that Dumbledore dosed the candy sold on the train. After she left the only other time someone came in it was the Malfoy heir who called me a mudblood and Neville a squib. It took some doing but I got him to tell me just why Malfoy had called him that. I would have to report this to Rok. The Longbottom family were an allied family and Neville did not deserve the treatment he got at his family hands no less. As the only one with Potter blood left it to feel to me to do something.  


I would also be reporting to Lord Black about Malfoy's actions. The man wanted to know if the boy was worthy of being a member of the Black family. Luckily only one other person shared the boat with Neville and I. The Zanbini heir thought it was funny I had used a wig to hid whom I was. He did ask about my scar I told him it had faded over the years. I used both of them as a shield to keep people away until we were in line to be sorted. Once the hat was on my head I heard it laughing it told me my housing would be taking care of before placing me in Gryffindor. The feast was a lot save for whatever was in the juice, I would have to see about getting some of it sent off for testing.  


Once in the house all first years were ordered to be I went with the other first-year boys as expected only to slide down the stairs. The perfects where none too happy and thought it was a prank set up by the twins. And for some reason, I was sent up the stairs to test them only to slide back down. "Best go get Professor McGonagall," one of the perfects said. It did not take long for her and the headmaster to arrive.  


"What is going on here?" she asked the boy who had sent for explained than told me to go up the stairs and once more I slide down to the bottom.  


"We are not sure when the boys went up it turned into a slide. Just like when a boy tries to go up to the girl dorms. I sent Potter up to make sure it wasn't a prank and you saw the effects yourselves just now," he said. Once more we were sent up in a group and once more we came sliding back down. After that they sent us up one by one soon it was only Ronald Weasley and myself left downstairs. I let Weasley go before me as I had a feeling all I would do was slide back down.  


After the fifth time I had sent up only to slide back down I refused to move from my spot on the floor. "I am not going up again," I snapped from my spot than yawned.  


"It is quite late, I put the boy up in the head boy and girl apartment until we can figure this out. Potter, I trust you will not misuse the rooms, no one but yourself is allowed up in them." McGonagall said I yawned before telling her I understood. I really wanted to get to bed but I also wanted to know what Rok had found out about Dudley's test.  


I yawned as I made my way down the stairs, Rok had sent a letter by an elf telling me Dudley had magic. And by magic, I meant enough that he should have been here with me but yet no letters had come. Rok said he would get Dudley into a day school but it would be safer if Dudley did not attend Hogwarts so long as Dumbledore was the Headmaster.  


"You never came up last night what happened?" Weasley asked as I sat down. I glared at him than at the table there was no coffee. I yawned before telling them how I had been put in the Headboy apartment until they could figure out why I could not go up the stairs. "Sweet my brother told me there is a private bath in the rooms so we won't have to share," Weasley said  


"I haven't looked but I am not allowed to take anyone up," I said  


"But I am your best mate," Weasley said I glared at him.  


"I do not know where you got that idea. I have known you less than a day so there is no way we could be best mates," I said  


"But Ron said you have been friends since you were little," one of our housemates said.  


"Nope I never knew about magic before my last birthday and if I had to pick a best mate I would have to say it would be my cousin Dudley," I told him Weasley was blushing so badly his ears were red. A few days later Malfoy approached me while I was studying with Neville in the library.  


"Potter I know we have not spoken and I blame that on Weasley as he told me on the train you two were best friends. That made me assume some things about you and your shorting only sulfide that believe." "Your point Malfoy," "Yes sorry; I would like to introduce myself," He told me and he did just that.  


He joined us in our study sessions after that it was odd as he had told us he did not want anyone to know. Neville had been confused at first but after our first potion lesson and at our next session he told Draco he understood. It was then I realized his actions on the train was just an act.  


"Harry do you have any idea while Snape seems to hate you?" Neville asked  


"No clue and I really don't care," I said  


"You should Potter there are many jobs that you will need potions for," Draco said  


"Yes, Snape might be the Professor but he is not in charge of the testing. I looked it up I can take the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S independently if I pay for them myself," I told them. Neville just grinned and said he might do that himself. Before I knew it was the day my parents had died, I had talked to McGonagall a few days ago about missing classes and the feast. But she did not seem to care she even told me I should not try and use my fame to be treated differently than others.  


"Percy you said we could come to you if we had a problem," I said  


"What is it, Potter?" Percy asked so I told him and he frowned.  


"I am not sure what I could do if you have already spoken to Professor McGonagall about this," He said  


"Oh I was hoping you might know something," I told him he just hugged me and whispered he would look into this for me and if he could not do something this year he would next year. I thanked him and walked out I did not get far before being pulled into a classroom.  


"Easy there little Potter," one of the Weasley twins said  


"We couldn't help overhear your talk with Percy and we have a way to help," said the other.  


"Go on," I told them they went on to tell me if one was in the hospital wing then they could miss class and the feast. "Why didn't your brother tell me this?" I asked.  


"He thinks within the rules we think outside the box," They said at the same time I sighed before telling them that Madam Pomfrey would not let me skip if not sick.  


"We have an answer to that too," one said as he held out a potion I looked at him like he was stupid.  


"I am not taking that no telling what it will do," I said  


"It will give you feathers we have an antidote," said the other twin before I could tell them they were nuts the door was opened.  


"Just what are you doing?" their brother asked the twins looked at each other I was surprised when they told him the truth. "Potter my brothers might be a lot of things but they do not lie about their jokes. Take the potion and go to the hospital wing hopeful next year you will not have to do this. I am very disappointed in our head of house," Percy said before leaving.  


"I think the world might end soon," the twins said at the same time I looked at them and could not help but laugh. I had overheard Percy complain about his brothers more than once. It was odd to hear someone complain about a person nicely and I could not help but think that was how families were really should act.  


I sat still on the bed as Madam Pomfrey lectured the twins about tricking first years into testing their joke candies. I felt bad they were getting talked to in such a way.  


"Ten points each," she said at the end they looked at her oddly I could tell they were confused mainly because I was confused as well.  


"Are you giving or taking Madam?" I asked if she was taking I would tell her why.  


"Giving Potter just like they best give you the counter potion. We have already had this talk before about testing on other students," She said I took the potion out and downed it, I giggled when the feathers fell off they had told me it might tickle.  


"I will keep him here for the day and let the Professors know where he is. You two best hurry or you will be late for your morning classes." Both the boys ran from the room while wishing me luck. I did not understand why until Madam Pomfrey asked why I took such steps to get out of classes.  


"You know what today is?" I asked she nodded sadly at that. I went on to tell her about talking to McGonagall about missing classes and the feast tonight. "I see well no worries I will be having words with her over this. We have other students that have lost their parents and they have been allowed to miss out on those days," she said before ordering me to rest. Over the course of the day, she told me what little she knew about my parents time at school. An elf had just brought us up some treys when another elf popped in to tell her a troll was lose in the school. The other Professor was going to deal with it while the students made their way back to their houses.  


"That's stupid the Headmaster should have made everyone stay put," I said  


"Potter I am sure the Headmaster knows what he is doing," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to the doors and shut them. She cast some sort of spell that made them glow.  


"And yet he sent two houses into the path of the troll. I know the Slytherin house is in the dungeon and Hufflepuff are just off the first floor," I told her she paled and ran to the fire and tossed some floo powder in. A group of healers from the hospital soon joined us I was told to get out of the bed as it might be needed. A few waves of her wand and it had new sheets.  


"Potter if need be can you do as the healers ask," Madam Pomfrey asked I just nodded before telling her I had taken a first aid course this summer. It wasn't long before someone was brought in it wasn't a Slytherin or Hufflepuff but Granger.  


"Never thought she would run into the troll," I said softly but my head of house heard as she was quick to give me a detention.  


"And how does that earn a detention?" I asked  


"I will not have you talking badly about a housemate as they fight for their life. Your parents would be ashamed of you. We will also be talking about the fact you skipped classes today along with the feast," the woman said I would not be going to that detention or any others she assigned.  


"I said nothing bad about Granger just that I was shocked she ran across the troll. Our house is no were near the dungeon so unless the girl went looking for the troll she should have been in the tower by now. She follows the rules so she would have gone to the tower when ordered to by the Headmaster. Said man just walked in and stopped short, one of the healers working on Granger told him to make key their Portkey so they could take Granger to the Hospital.  


"I am sure that is not necessary. I trust Madam Pomfrey skill to heal the dear girl," he said I blinked at that.  


"If the healer says Granger goes then she needs to go," Madam Pomfrey said the man still looked like he wanted to protest but allowed it at the looks he was getting.  


"Harry my boy why are you here and not in Gryffindor?" the headmaster said  


"I was just about to find that out myself headmaster. I have already given the boy a detention for skipping classes and the feast," McGonagall said I think she would have said more if not for the fact Madam Pomfrey had smacked her.  


"You are the worst; have you forgotten what this day is for him? The boy lost his parents today and yet you wanted him to feast and be merry," Madam Pomfrey yelled the other healers started whispering at that.  


"I am sure if Harry had talked to her she would have allowed him to stay in the tower and there is no needed for such violence," the headmaster said  


"He did and was told just because he was famous did not mean he could skip classes and miss importation feast. Funny we let Miss Jones from Hufflepuff out of classes on the day her mother died. Shall I make the announcement we will be stopping that practice?" she asked before telling me to get back in my bed before ordering both Dumbledore and McGonagall out.


	2. Year 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is family not matter what to most people. But to some your not family if you don't have flames to others your not family if you have magic. Very few people have both. Yet once in a while a person is born with both. Tsuna older sister was born this way and sold when she tested negative for flames. This is her story on how she comes back to her family & starts her own Famiglia

I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn  


I must apologize to those that have read and reviewed this story. When I posted the work I posted the unedited version. I have many thanks to those that have read this story with all the mistakes that it had. I also know that there are still mistakes within the story.  


Notes: I do not have a beta reader right now; so there will be mistakes please just live with them until I find a beta. Second note this is a female Harry Potter story if you do not like it then stop reading right now. If I get reviews and complaints about Harry being a girl I will just share with my friends and we will laugh at you.  


Family of Flames and Magic part 2  


After being let out the following morning Percy had me follow him to a classroom that held the other first years. He said we were to stay here as the school governors were trying to find out how Granger came to be hurt. It did not take too long for two adults to come into the room. One I assumed to be Draco's father they looked a lot alike. The woman wasted no time asking if anyone knew anything. I was a little shocked when I was pushed forward but seeing as Weasley had pushed me I was not too surprised. But the man I assumed to be Draco's father was quick to induce them the lady was Lady Malcolm and he was indeed Draco's father.  


"Don't push me, Weasley, I don't know what happened I was in the Hospital wing all day yesterday and Madam Pomfrey only let me out this morning," I said  


"I hope you are feeling better Mr. Potter," she said  


"Oh I am fine yesterday is always a hard day for me and a lot of people forgot that," I said the adults shared a look. But returned to the business at hand, it did not take long to find out Weasley was the cause of Grangers troubles. He had said something mean about her after Charms yesterday. It had sent her crying to a bathroom our housemates had tried but the girl had just wanted to be alone.  


"Did you report this to your head of house?" Lord Malfoy said  


"I tried but she told me to leave the girl be," Brown said  


"I see Weasley come along with me. Lord Malfoy can you finish up here while I tell the others we know what happened," Lady Malcolm said Lord Malfoy nodded at her. Weasley protested he had done nothing wrong as he was pulled from the room by his ear.  


"I need every student to write down their accounts for yesterday. Mr. Potter, I would like a statement from you about your stay in the hospital wing and why it had to happen. While you all are doing that is there anything else I could do for you?" He asked I stepped forward at this.  


"What is it Mr. Potter?" he asked  


"I have some complaints I need to loge with the board. I know that I should go to my Head of house first but one of the complaints is about her. And the other is about Snape please do not tell me to call the man Professor. I do not think teaching consists of the directions are on the board you have so much time to brew. After talking to the other students I learned if you complain to any of the other Professors about him or his so called teaching. Word gets back to him and his treatment of you only worsens," I said  


"I see," he said my housemates took that as their queue to tell him their own stories and backing my own up."Place all this in writing. I will promise that I will look into your clams. I am not sure what can be done but I will try," he said.  


I sat down in a chair next to the fire normally the upper years had these seat but it seemed they had not returned from their meetings yet.  


"Harry I want to say I am sorry I did not realize what yesterday was to you. I should have," Neville said as he stopped next to me the other I knew to have magical family all nodded the same. They must have told the others on the way back as they gave me sad looks.  


"Guys and girls I went to the adults about this. They did not care and I was told I would not be treated any differently because I was famous," I told.  


"What I haven't known you that long Potter but I know you hate your fame. And after learning the coast of said fame I understand why you hate it," Bem said  


"Who was, no that is a stupid question McGonagall told you that," Parvati said I just nodded.  


"How did you know all that stuff you talked about in the meeting," Finnigan asked  


"It's all in Hogwarts: A History," I said  


"I know Granger read the book and quotes it almost all the time but she never said anything about meetings," Dunbar said I told them to hold on while I got my copy of the book  


"That looks nothing like Granger's book, hold on I will go get it she left it out on her nightstand," Brown said. After seeing the book I understood why it did not have the stuff about rules in it.  


"That is an abridged version it cost a few sickles at most mine cost a lot more," I said she nodded and left to return the book. Two days had passed before classes resumed well most of them potion class was still canceled. And in that short time, Ronald Weasley had been suspended from Hogwarts until the time Granger could return. And the word was she would not be able to return until after the winter holiday. In that same time, McGonagall had been removed from being our head of house and from the spot of Deputy. There had been a rumors that Dumbledore had tried to prevent Weasley's punishment but had been told it was suspension or expulsions.  


The Governors had took over as the Deputy until they could find a replacement but in the meantime, they had seemed to found a Potion Professor. While he wasn't new Professor they had talked the old Professor into returning. The man who had been introduced as Professor Slughorn was more than happy to teach first through fifth years. A few weeks later the new professor told us why Snape taught the way he had.  


Professor Slughorn had been confronted by the Headmaster more than once were students could hear him asking him to allow Severus to have his classes back. Only to be told if Snape did change how he handle his classes he would take over all the potion classes at Hogwarts. It took about a month for them to find a replacement for our head of house. I think it shocked everyone when Madam Pince was appointed the job. Neville joke we would never have late books again. With everything that was happening the winter holiday felt like it was just around the bend.  


"Mr. Potter might I have a word," Madam Pince said as I was leaving the library for lunch.  


"Sure go on guys I'll meet you there," I said the girls nodded as did Neville but I knew he would be waiting outside for me.  


"I noticed you haven't put your name up on the list of students that are staying. The only reason I am asking is that I have been told you would be staying at the school," she said I frowned at that.  


"I am not sure who told you that but I have plains with my cousin for the holiday," I told her she smiled at me and told me to hurry along and not to forget to get holiday homework. She smiled when I told her we were trying to get it done before we left school.  


"Tell you what if you can get everyone in the house to do the same I will allow host a party," she said I told her I would pass it on. I explained why she had wanted to talk about and told her the news about the party. That small bit of news got passed around quickly and after lunch, our house basically took over the library.  


"I have to ask why have the loins took over the library these last few days," Draco asked as he stopped by the compartment Neville and I had taken over on the train.  


"Our head of house promised us a party if everyone finished our homework before we let out for the holiday," Neville said  


"Did you make it?"He asked  


"She wouldn't tell us," I told him he nodded I could tell he was about to leave but someone shoved him into the compartment. That, someone, turned out to be Susan Bones, she smiled as she shoved him into a set the Patil twins were quick to sit on either side of him.  


"Let me go you two!" He demanded they just told him no.  


"So is it true your head of house tried to make your stay at the school for the holiday?" Padma asked  


"What? No; someone told her I was going to stay. But I have plains with my cousin this holiday," I said  


"Odd I wonder who told her that?" her sister asked  


"Dumbledore more than likely," Draco said  


"Why do you say that?" I asked they all gave me odd looks  


"Because he is your magical guardian," Susan said slowly.  


"Really I did not know that," I said Rok knew there was a rumor that he was but my Mother's uncle was, in fact, my Magical Guardian.  


"Harry," Neville said pulling me from my thoughts.  


"Sorry lost in thought; I find it odd that he could be my guardian as I never saw the man before starting Hogwarts. I did not know about magic until I was eleven when Hagrid took me to get my supplies," I said once more they shared a look. I wanted to smile I knew they would talk to their families about what I had just said  


I sighed as I fell onto the bed "Long day?" Dudley asked I just groaned at him an answer. He said he would order in some curry for dinner I thanked him and asked him to wake me when it got here. It was dark when he woke me he told me he had let me sleep longer as he knew travel wore me out.  


"So how is Hogwarts going? And why did you tell me to stop writing?" Dudley asked as we ate.  


"It is going well. I have some reports to give Lord Black and Rok. Thank you for saving him; if it had been left up to the magic he would have died. As to why I said to stop writing someone was trying to interfere with any owl sent to me. The grounds keeps is still not pleased with me for not bringing the owl he gave me to school. It's not like I returned it; I told him I let you keep her," I said  


"I see and the man is family we do what we can for the family. I talked to Rok about not writing he said that might be the case. So I got you this," he said pulling out a box. Inside was a mirror I thanked him and put it in my bag. We had planned on going to visit Lord Black but an owl was waiting on us the next morning asking us to come and see Rok.  


"Hello, children I hope your holiday has been fine so far. As you both know the adults that should have taken care of you left without a word. We have found them and it is clear to us they wish to have nothing to do with you two," Rok said  


"I see; just make sure we do not have to deal with them anymore. We raised ourselves, after all, it is not like me really need them," I said I could tell Dudley was sad but knew I was speaking the truth.  


"Harry is right but I do have a favor to ask. Could you watch them if they have another child; could you make sure they don't harm him or her?" Dudley asked  
"We had already planned on doing so. What do you wish to do about Marge Dursley?" Rok asked Dudley and me were both quick to say keep her away from us. Before I knew it the holiday was over and I was back at school.  


"Potter the Headmaster would like to speak to you," McGonagall told me as soon as I came in.  


"Then why wasn't I inform?" Madam Pince asked as she joined us.  


"I saw no reason to inform you," "Potter is one of my Gryffindors and if the Headmaster wishes to see him for any reason than it is my business. Just go back to what you were doing I will handle this," She said Professor McGonagall looked at her than to me but said nothing before walking off.  


"Welcome have a set my boy. Thank you for bringing him Madam Pince," the headmaster said I could tell by his tone he was dismissing my head of house. So I let her set in the only chair.  


"Headmaster, why wasn't I informed you wish to speak to one of my students?" She asked  


"I did not see the need as I just wanted to know why the boy lied about going home for the holiday," he said both adults looked at me.  


"I did not lie and what business is it of yours where I go when not in school?" I asked  


"Harry, my boy I just worry is all. Will you tell us where you went as you clearly did not return to your home," He said I sighed.  


"I spent the holiday in London with my cousin. As for the reason we did not stay at our childhood home. The house needed to be rewired and re-plumbed," I said at his confused look Madam Pince explained what I meant.  


"I see I think it best if you stay at Hogwarts from now on when the holidays come around next you Harry," he told me.  
"First off Headmaster, you do not have permission to use my given name and never call me your boy again. We will see about the holidays the next time they come around," I told him he blinked a few times.  


"Forgive me for the slip," he said with a frown he looked at my head of house and when she said nothing to me he was quick to let us go.  


"You handled that well Potter; while a little rude but the Headmaster was just as rude if not ruder. I will let it slide this time I have no doubt he will speak to McGonagall about your tone. If she gives you trouble come to me," she said I nodded at that.  


"So what did the Headmaster want?" Neville asked after I sat down. I was quick to explain why he had called me up and what happened.  


"Think I will be called up soon? My family spent the holiday in London as well," Parvati asked  


"No, I am famous remember," I said making those around me laugh. That night at the house meeting Madam Pince told everyone that if called to the Headmasters office they were to come to her before going. And if they could not get her themselves she asked that one of their classmates come for her.  


"Now that the business is over I am sure you are all waiting to hear about the promised party?" she asked there were shots of yes. "I am pleased to tell you, that this Friday you will have that party. On that note if you all are able to do this at the end of the year I will host a party this summer," She said that got everyone talking.  


"I cannot believe our head of house would do this. Clearly, they made a mistake in letting McGonagall go," Granger said  


"Miss Granger I will let that slide as you have not been back a day but mark my words I am not as lacking as Professor McGonagall was about rules. Now I need you and the youngest, Mr. Weasley, to follow me. We have a lot to talk about and we do not have time tonight to cover everything tonight." Madam Pince said. Later when they returned Granger went right up to the girls dorms.  


"It's a lot to take in," Bem said as Weasley sat down with us. He nodded before asking what went on while he was suspended. We gave him the over view, he told us that Madam Pince had told them that much. He also said he had a meeting with her after classes tomorrow.  


I yawned as I sat down one of the upper years quickly passed the coffee down my way.  


"You really shouldn't drink that," Granger said as she sat next to me. I thought about telling her to shut up but it was too early to deal with her. It wasn't really her business what I ate or drank and it wasn't like I drank a full mug of the stuff. "Why are we having house meetings? Was it something that Madam Pince started? What else has changed? Oh, will someone let me have a copy of their notes?" Granger asked. I had to blink at her questions I would have thought Madam Prince would have covered them last night.  


"There were a lot of changes we have two new Professors. All houses have meetings," "But McGonagall never had them," " If you had let me finish I would have told you that is one of the reasons she had to step down." Dunbar told her before going back to her breakfast clearly done with Granger.  


"So she is just deputy Headmistress and a Professor now?" Granger asked  


"No, she was removed from the Deputy spot as well. While looking into why she did not hold the meetings. The Governors learned that heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff never held a meeting as well. Turns out it was the Deputy's job to make sure the meetings happened." Neville said  


"Then why do they still have their jobs? I know from reading Hogwarts: A History that they have been teaching almost as long as her." She said I sighed at that it was a good point.  


"That is a good point, but when she took over as the deputy she should have made sure they were holding the meets. There were a lot of other things she did not do that she should have. There was a report made and there are a few copies in the library if you want to read them," I said.  


"Well I don't think it is right they took two posts from her and kept Professor Snape I bet he is worse than all of them," Granger said  


"10 points from Gryffindor and a detention Miss Granger," Lord Malfoy said  


"You can't do that," Granger snapped.  


"Make that two detentions," He said before walking off.  


"Thanks, Granger for losing the first points of the year," Brown said  


"He doesn't have the right to take points or give me a detention!" Granger said  


"He's on the board of governors they have been acting as deputy until a replacement is found. So he has the right to take points and assign detentions. And you're wrong about Snape not only did he hold the meetings he spent at least one night a week him the Slytherin common room," I said  


"How do you know that Potter?" Weasley asked I could tell he was not trying sound mean. But everyone in our year knew how much he disliked those in Slytherin.  


"I asked; I found it much easier to talk to those from other houses without you here," I said once he had been removed from school Neville and I had quickly found out who had started the rumor I did not like the other houses. The boy blushes red to his ear but said nothing Granger, on the other hand, said I was being rude.  


"Miss Granger watch your tone. Lord Malfoy has already told me about the points and your detentions. Do not make me give you more. When breakfast is over I want you and Mr. Weasley to stay seated. I will be showing you where my office is and you both have appointments with Madam Pomfrey," Madam Pince said the girl blushed before going back to her meal. Some of the upper years laughed at her but quickly quieted down when Madam Pince turned their way.  


"Before everyone leaves to their houses or classes there is one quick announcement to be made," Dumbledore said Lord Malfoy stood and cast a spell on himself so that everyone could hear him.  


"Students you all know that the board of governors has been doing the job of Deputy of school until a replacement was found," McGonagall glared at him and from his smirk, I could tell he knew she was glaring. "After many interviews, you will be pleased to know we have found the just the person for the job. Please allow me to introduce you to your new Deputy Headmistress Madam Hooch please stand and take your chair," He said as stood back and allowed her to step in his place.  


"Thank you Lord Malfoy; before I take my seat I would like to thank the students that came forward and said I would be the best person for the job. At some point, this week all heads of house will show you where my office is if you do not already know. If you have a problem and do not think your head of house has handled it fairly feel free to come to me about it," she said before sitting down. I had an odd feeling that Granger would be the first person she saw in her office.  


Before I knew it the school year was almost over, I nudged Neville as Draco came rushing into the study room.  


"What is the matter with you?" Susan asked.  


"Dragon, the groundskeeper has a dragon," Draco said as he took tried to catch his breath. I looked at him than to the others.  


"Are you sure?" Padma asked  


"Yes I saw the bloody thing through his window," Draco snapped out before saying he was sorry.  


"Why were you looking through his window?" I asked he groaned.  


"Professor Spout sent me to get him said look to make sure he was in first, oh bother I need to go back to her," he said as he stood.  


"Tell her what you saw," Susan said  


"I am not sure if she will believe me or not," he said I frowned at that it was truly very few people did not believe someone from the Slytherin house.  


"I'll go with you then just say we bumped into each other on the way and I went down with you," Susan said as she packed her things away. Once they had left we all quickly packed are things and left.  


"Not that I think Draco is lying but do you really think Hagrid has a dragon?" Neville asked.  


"When he took me shopping he said he had always wanted a dragon. And we all have heard the rumors about the three headed dog on the third floor. Well Fred Weasley told me a few nights ago the dog belongs to Hagrid." I said.  


"One of my housemates said the same," Padma said while her sister asked if we were really going to see said dragon. Before anyone could answer an elf popped in and told us Professor Spout wished us to come to her office.  


"I will assume you all were heading down to the great hall for dinner and not out to the grounds," she said we all gave her a quick yes Professor. She told us to have a seat and to feel free to help ourselves to tea.  


"So what happened?" Parvati asked once at the table with Draco and Susan.  


"After Draco told her what he saw. She asked if he had told us and I couldn't just lie to her so I admitted that he did. She sent a elf for you and flooed my aunt," Susan told us as she poured everyone some tea. Before we could ask more questions the fire flared release not only Madam Bones but few other people.  


"Good you have them all here; I want a written statement on the so called dragon and any other animal that might belong to Rubeus Hagrid and where they might be." Madam Bones said before ordering the men to follow her. She and the others quickly made themselves invisible before leaving the office. It wasn't long before she returned short a few men.  


"It was a dragon the handlers said it was a little over a month old. I had Hagrid taken in for questioning as we need to know where and how got it. I will take those statements and leave before Dumbledore finds me. I have sent a few of me people to look over the third floor," Madam Bones said.  


"You will need this and you will need to speak to the other Professor save McGonagall," Professor Spout said when Madam Bones asked it was. Her answer shocked us it was a plan for the traps they had placed. Once she was gone Professor Spout had us give her our word we would not speak to anyone about what we had learned.  


"Professor I think I speak for all of us when I say this. We won't even speak to each other about what we learned here today," Draco said  


"Very good Mr. Malfoy and before I forget take fifteen points for your actions today," the Professor said we all knew we had been dismissed. It didn't take long for the news to spread that Hagrid had been removed from the school by Aurors. Most dismissed it as false as everyone knew Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly. But when Madam Bones showed up when what seemed to be every auror, hit-wizard and a few unspeakables and ordered all students and staff to the great all. I think it became clear that the rumor was true.  


"What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledore demanded as he made his way over to her.  


"I came to inform you that I am locking the students here for there safely along with their heads of house. I would also like volunteers from the staff to deal the Acromantula infestation that is with walking distance to the school grounds," She snapped out.  


"I can assure you there is no such thing," he said  


"The former grounds keeper verified there was one under Veritaserum. While we are dealing with this Croker wished to speak to you about a mirror you borrowed and told him it would not be where any student could find it. Before he could say any more to her she left, he along with McGonagall hurried after them. Once they were gone and to room sealed whisper broke out and none of the teachers seemed to be in the mood to stop them.  


"How long do you think it will take to clear out those spiders?" Neville asked  


"Spiders, where?" Weasley asked  


"In the forest that is what an Acromantula is a gant spider. Without their natural predator they could grow every large," Lee said he would know something like that given his love the hairy beasts. Weasley just passed out on the spot while Lee went opps that he had forgotten the boys fear of spiders.  


It didn't take long for one of the Madam Pomfrey to hurry over she frowned at the news and said she it would be best to let the boy to wake up on his own. When night came around word was sent we would be allowed to go to our dorms to sleep; but had to return the following day. Weasley did not take the news to well and had to be given a potion to calm him down. Most students were worried with how long it was taking but after Professor Snape explained more about Acromantula they understood why they had to be careful.  


It took close to a week deal with the Acromantulas they kept us in the great hall most of the time. Save for the O.W.L and N.W.E.T students they had been allowed to spend their days in the library as they had exams to student for. That brought protest from most of the Ravenclaws as all the students had end of the year exams.  


"Can he do that?" I asked after Dumbledore just announced he would be canceling the exams.  


"He has done it before but if you wish to you can take the exams at the Ministry this summer. In fact I recommend that you do take them," Percy said  


"Oh, lay off Percy it is just a test," Ron said.  


"Ronald, just because Dumbledore canceled the exam does not mean you are free to enter next year. Anyway Dad will make you take the Ministry tests so you best get to studying," He said his brother groaned but softly said he was right and asked if he was willing to help us study for the tests. Before I knew it the school year was over and I was on my way home among the many very happy to be done with the school year.


End file.
